


three's company

by lecornergirl



Series: literally just sex wow [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Basically Just Smut, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, feelings if you squint, just to be safe bc i'm not sure what the canon ages are: everyone is an adult, still don't know if birth control exists in the pokemon universe but still assuming it does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecornergirl/pseuds/lecornergirl
Summary: Sonia has always been a practical problem-solver. "Why make things more difficult than they need to be?" is practically her motto at this point. If there’s a simple solution, she’s going to take it, even if it’s not necessarily the most conventional one.So when she finds herself daydreaming about both Nessa and Leon, it doesn’t take her very long to figure out what to do.
Relationships: Sonia/Nessa/Leon, eventual Sonia/Nessa/Leon/Raihan
Series: literally just sex wow [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/445660
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	three's company

**Author's Note:**

> basically what's happening here is that at the end of my hop/gloria fic i was like  
> "tired: shipping Leon/Sonia  
> wired: shipping Leon/Raihan and Sonia/Nessa  
> inspired: shipping Leon/Raihan/Sonia/Nessa"  
> but then i realised i've never written smut with more than two people in it before so this is me trying to ease into it

Sonia has always been a practical problem-solver. _Why make things more difficult than they need to be?_ is practically her motto at this point. If there’s a simple solution, she’s going to take it, even if it’s not necessarily the most conventional one. 

So when she finds herself daydreaming about both Nessa and Leon, it doesn’t take her very long to figure out what to do. 

She goes to Leon first. He’s her oldest, closest friend, and they’ve slept together before, careful teenage fumbling and drunken encounters and mutually beneficial dry spell-interruptions. Sonia is fairly sure she can pitch a threesome to him without him freaking out and running away.

“So I had an idea,” she says, sitting down next to Leon on the park bench. His Charizard and her Yamper bound around the park, chasing each other and every other Pokemon they see.

“Yeah?” Leon asks. He’s leaning against the bench back, posture languid and relaxed.

“We should sleep with Nessa,” she says, and watches his whole body stiffen.

“We?” he questions. 

“Yeah,” she says. “You know I’ve always wanted to try having a threesome. And the other day I was thinking about you, and I was thinking about her, and I just figured, why choose?”

“Are you always this pragmatic about threesomes?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve never had one before,” she shoots back. “Does that mean you’re in?”

Leon thinks for a moment, then shrugs. “Why not? Nessa’s cute, a threesome could be fun.”

“Not worried about having to satisfy two women instead of just one?” she teases.

“What, you’re not planning on doing any of the work?” he counters.

“Fair enough,” Sonia counters with a grin.

“Besides,” Leon continues, “I don’t remember you ever complaining.”

“Maybe not recently, but the first couple of times…”

“Okay, look.” he protests. “We were practically still kids, you can’t hold that against me!” 

Sonia just laughs, gathering her belongings and calling to her Yamper. “I’ll check in with Nessa and let you know what’s happening.”

“I thought threesomes were supposed to be sexy,” Leon muses. “That’s a lot of planning ahead and coordination for sexy.”

“What are you talking about? Planning ahead is incredibly sexy.”

“Maybe for you.” 

“In this case, my planning ahead might just pay off for you, so…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Leon laughs. “Go on and plan, then.” 

Sonia leans down to kiss him before heading off. It’s not necessarily something she’d usually do, but it feels right, at the moment. She tries not to question it.

With Nessa, she intends to take a little more care building up to the subject. Her sexual history with Nessa isn’t half as colourful as with Leon, but they’ve hooked up a couple of times. Sonia isn’t the part of this equation that Nessa might object to.

“I was talking to Leon earlier,” she starts. Nessa doesn’t react, but Sonia wasn’t really expecting her to. Not yet. 

She tries to come up with a way to work up to a topic of a threesome, but she’s coming up short. So she ends up just blurting it out. So much for planning ahead. “We were thinking about having a threesome.”

Nessa looks up, narrowing her eyes. “And you want me to be your third?” It’s a logical question. Sonia and Nessa are friends, but not really close enough for Sonia to drop by to chat about a threesome without ulterior motives. 

“Yeah, if you’re interested. Although, technically, you wouldn’t be so much our third as we’d all be each others’ thirds, if that makes sense. Lee and I aren’t together, there’s no two plus one dynamic here. Just so we’re on the same page.”

Nessa tilts her head. “Why aren’t you together, anyway? You certainly seem close.” 

“Not to be a cliché or anything—”

Nessa interrupts her with a laugh. “Pretty sure everything in the history of the world that has followed that phrase has always been a cliché.”

“You’re probably right. But still, what I have with Leon—if I had to pick a friend for one of those if we’re still single when we’re 40 pacts that people make, it would be him, but for now we’re happy the way we are.”

“If extensive experience with movies has taught me anything, it’s that people who make those pacts are usually already in love with each other.” 

Sonia tugs on her ponytail, fiddling with the end of it. “Maybe I am,” she says finally, “but right now, it’s not enough. I don’t want to be tied down to just one person. Does that make me a terrible person?”

“Not as long as Leon is on the same page,” Nessa says. “And I saw him leaving a party with Raihan the other week, so I don’t think he’s too wrapped up in pining for you.”

“That bitch,” Sonia says, “I can’t believe he didn’t tell me about that!”

Nessa snorts. “Anyway, I’m in, as long as it doesn’t get weird.”

“We’re experimenting with group sex, what constitutes weird?” 

“Do you have to make it so clinical? Threesomes are supposed to be sexy.” Nessa wrinkles her nose.

“Leon also accused me of making it not sexy,” Sonia laughs. “I think this is going to be great.” 

A week later, Leon and Nessa show up at Sonia’s apartment. She hasn’t let herself be nervous all week, but there are Butterfree in her stomach when she opens the door. 

Being the kind of person that she is, she channels it into organisation. “So, uh, should we set some ground rules?”

Leon and Nessa glance at each other, and it’s clear they were talking about her on their way over. “Should we?” Leon asks. “Remember how we were talking about keeping it sexy?”

“Consent is sexy,” Sonia retorts.

Leon holds up his hands, like in surrender. “You’re right, it is. But we came here specifically to do this, I think we can presuppose consent.”

“Okay, true,” Sonia says, then looks around, like she’s trying to figure out what to do next. “I’m clean and on the pill, what about—” She’s cut off by Nessa’s mouth on hers. 

“See, that’s sexy,” Nessa says, when she pulls away. “But yeah, clean and on the pill.”

“Me too,” Leon chimes in. “Well, you know, clean, at least.”

“So are we good to go?” Nessa asks. Sonia doesn’t answer, except to lean in and kiss her. 

Leon makes a disgruntled noise. “Look, I would be happy to just watch, honestly, but could we at least make it to the bedroom first?”

Both girls laugh, and a dam breaks, the tension that was floating over the room evaporates. The three of them make their way into Sonia’s bedroom, laughing and stripping and stopping every now and then to touch whoever is in reach.

Sonia knows that she’s the link between Leon and Nessa in this scenario, has been a little worried about them interacting with each other, but Leon unhooks Nessa’s bra and goes straight to her breasts. Sonia watches him play with Nessa’s breasts, moving the palm of one hand across one of her nipples and take the other one in his mouth. She spends a moment just watching, wondering if she should be jealous, but the only thing she feels is excitement building deep in her belly.

Movement in the corner of her eye catches her attention, and she turns to see Leon’s dick, at half-mast and rising. Sonia backs up a little bit to get in position and bends down to take him in her mouth.

There’s a soft grunt, like Leon wasn’t expecting it. Sonia goes slowly, taking in as much of him as she can. Leon’s grunts mix in with Nessa’s intermittent gasps, and Sonia feels each sound directly as a throbbing between her legs.

Leon puts a hand on the side of her head, pushes back a little, and Sonia understands immediately. She lets him go, releasing his dick from her mouth with a wet pop that sounds way more obscene than it has any right to.

Nessa is sitting on the bed next to Leon, head thrown back to give him access as he kisses his way up her neck, sucking on her pulse points. Sonia moves so she’s in front of Nessa, now, and places a hand on each of the other girl’s knees, pulling them apart gently. Nessa follows her lead easily, letting her legs open as far as they go. Leon must be doing something right, because Nessa is more than ready for Sonia, and swears when her tongue makes contact. 

Sonia remembers what Nessa likes, and Nessa alternates between gasping and swearing, increasing in pace as Sonia increases hers. She wraps one arm around Nessa’s leg for support, with her other hand, she inserts two fingers into Nessa, still licking at her clit. Sonia curls her fingers in familiar patterns, and Nessa comes with a hiss.

Sonia pulls her head back to see that Leon has been watching, his hand wrapped around his dick but not moving. He reaches for her, now, pulling her up and onto the bed between him and Nessa. She scoots back a little, away from the edge.

“Your turn,” Nessa says, burying her face between Sonia’s legs at the same moment as Leon wraps his lips around one of her nipples. Sonia moans, trying and failing to separate the sensations and focusing instead on the wave of pleasure building inside her.

Sonia looks down just as Leon turns his head, and it’s like they see it at the same time: Nessa, kneeling on the bed between Sonia’s legs, her ass in the air. 

“Go,” Sonia gasps, giving Leon’s shoulder a push.

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Standing behind Nessa, he puts one hand on her hip and uses the other one to guide his dick into position. Sonia can tell when he thrusts into her because Nessa’s tongue stops moving for a moment, distracted by a gasp of pleasure. She starts back up quickly, and the combination of Nessa’s skilled tongue and the unexpectedly hot sight of Leon fucking Nessa from behind has Sonia coming in no time. 

Nessa pulls away from Leon, flopping on the bed like she needs a moment to catch her breath. She looks at Sonia. “How is he at eating pussy?”

“Why don’t you find out?” Sonia says, winking. 

“Hey,” Leon protests, “I’m right here, you don’t need to talk about me like I’m a piece of meat.”

“Come and show me, then,” Nessa says, grabbing Leon’s arm and pulling him onto the bed. She pushes him around until he’s like she wants him, flat on his back. Maintaining eye contact with Sonia, she plants one knee on either side of his face. 

Leon’s hands come up to support her as if moving on reflex, and Sonia can see his tongue already at work. Judging by Nessa’s immediate and vocal reaction, he’s doing just fine.

Sonia copies Nessa’s position a little further down Leon’s body, straddling his hips and lining his dick up with her entrance. She slides down in one quick motion, taking his full length inside her. Leon’s hips buck, but he doesn’t stop what he’s doing. 

Nessa leans forward, one hand on Sonia’s breast and lips on hers. Sonia shifts her hips and grinds against Leon, trying for some movement without having to resort to overly athletic bouncing. Leon thrusts upwards, movements shallow and erratic, but most of his attention is clearly focused on Nessa. 

Sonia whines, frustrated. She feels like she has all the ingredients to make a cake, but the oven won’t turn on. The dual sensations of Leon inside her and Nessa’s fingers pinching her nipples feel good, but she knows it won’t get her anywhere close to the edge. 

Nessa’s hands withdraw, and Sonia is about to make a noise of protest when she sees Nessa shifting position, lowering her body until she’s lying across Leon’s chest. Nessa is shorter than Leon, which leaves her perfectly positioned to lick at Sonia’s clit. It’s sloppy and a little frantic and nothing like the skilled oral she’d given Sonia earlier, but coupled with Leon picking up the pace on his haphazard thrusting, it’s exactly what Sonia needs to tumble into orgasm. 

Time seems to briefly stand still, and Sonia isn’t really sure if Leon and Nessa come before her, or after her, or maybe at the same time she does. But judging by their expressions, equal parts hazy and self-satisfied, she’s definitely sure they do. 

For a moment, nobody moves, each of the three trying to catch their breath. Sonia finally breaks the silence. “So I feel like this was one of my better ideas.”

Nessa laughs, and Sonia takes it as a yes.

“Definitely,” Leon says, and then: “I was thinking, next time… can we invite Raihan?” 


End file.
